tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Meeting With General Hawk
Characters: General Hawk, Wisp, Interrogator Date: November 15, 2011 TP: Flood TP Synopsis: General Hawk meets with Interrogator to talk about the upcoming attack. Location: USS Flagg General Hawk comes out onto the deck Interrogator is speaking with his gunners when he notices the Joes around him snapping to attention. He turns to face the newcomer, curious as to what is going on. Hawk is a man approaching Middle-Age quickly. However, he has not a grey hair on his head, it is almost yellow it is so blond. It is cut very short - in fact, it is about 1/2 inch long. His face beneath the hair is lined, showing long stretches of time spent outdoors in the sun and mud. Lines around his mouth shows he smiles from time to time, and deeper lines around his deep, blue eyes shows he is used to squinting in the sun. Hawk is a tall man, about 6'3" with a body that shows he is not afraid of working out. Probably a runner, and lighter freeweights from the build of his legs and his arms. Currently he is wearing a pair of Green on Green Camoflauge BDU's, covered with a Dark Brown Leather Jacket. On the shoulders of the Jacket, and the BDU Shirt, rest two golden stars indicating Hawk is a Lieutenant General. Strapped to one leg is a holstered .45 Automatic Pistol, another is holstered over his jacket. One his left leg, a knife is sheathed just above his Black Combat Boots. General Hawk returns salutes, looking distracted. Interrogator looks at the General and says to himself, "So this is General Hawk." He dismisses his gunners and waits to see what the General will do next. General Hawk squints at the sky as if scanning something, and then seems to notice the Cobra pilot. Interrogator says to the General, "Greetings, this is a fine ship you have here." General Hawk approaches Interrogator, smiling grimly as he looks around. Interrogator offers the General an American-style salute and asks, "Is something the matter?" General Hawk says, "This isn't my boat... Keel-Haul is just letting me use it. Nothing wrong... just moving out soon." Interrogator lowers his arm and asks, "Are we are going to attack soon?" General Hawk says, "We're going to have to organize a two-prong attack." Interrogator asks, "Are we capable of doing so?" General Hawk says, "There's still a small patch of land left on Antarctica. I'm moving ground troops there to assault the South Pole installation while our air and sea forces hit the one here. We need to divide their forces if we're going to have a shot at winning this." Interrogator asks, "Have you spoken with my superiors about this, or should I pass this on to them?" General Hawk says, "Scarlett has, but you might want to keep the lines of communication open. Apparently your Commander is lending our joint forces the Kingsnake as well." Interrogator says, "I will do so. How soon do you think we will attack?" General Hawk frowns. "As soon as possible. We recently discovered the southern location, so I'm sending a team down now to prepare for an attack." Interrogator says, "I will let my superiors know. My fellow soldiers and I are eager to destroy the Decepticon's machines." General Hawk allows a grin. "Ours as well. My troops treating you OK? I know there were some... tensions... when you first came aboard." Interrogator says, "Some tension is to be expected. I have taken to visiting the wounded after my daily flights and morale seems good." General Hawk looks a little surprised. "I'm glad to hear it." Interrogator says, "I want the planet back to normal as soon as possible. I believe we all do." General Hawk says, "We both agree on that." Interrogator says, "I will prepare the other helicopter pilots for the attack. They will be overjoyed that we will finally be able to strike." General Hawk says, "You and me both." Interrogator asks, "Have you spoken with Cobra Commander recently?" General Hawk says, "Not directly. I've been speaking with a Baron Ironblood." Interrogator says, "That is good." General Hawk says, "Would you excuse me a moment? I need to check my ride." Interrogator says, "Go ahead. I will prepare the report." General Hawk is on the deck, talking with Interrogator. Wisp hurries out from belowdecks, checking her flightsuit and whatnot. Interrogator says, "Have a safe flight, General." General Hawk looks ready to disembark. Wisp gets her helmet and such on, and hurries over to the general, skidding to a halt and saluting quickly. "Reporting as ordered, sir." General Hawk gives Wisp a salute and a smile. Wisp smiles upward towards Hawk. "So, is it parked in its usual spot, then? Or..." General Hawk says, "No, it's in transit. We'll have to meet up with it." Wisp ahs... "Acknowledged." She smiles a little. General Hawk says, "Once we're launched I'll get the latest coordinates." Wisp nods a bit at that. "Yes, sir. Still amazing that it's flyable, considering..." Interrogator asks, What are you speaking about?" General Hawk looks at Interrogator. Interrogator says, "I am just curious." General Hawk says, "The Autobot ship is very old. Millions of years, if you believe the Transformers." Wisp nods at that. "Buried halfway inside a volcano for at least 4 million years. Then converted into a base for a while." Interrogator asks, "Are we going to be using it in the attack?" General Hawk says, "The Autobots have offered to use it to help transport our ground forces to what remains of Antarctica. Cobra offered their Kingsnake as well, so we may be using both." Interrogator says, "I see now." General Hawk says, "I'm transferring to the Ark to help coordinate the transfer." Wisp nods at that quickly. Interrogator says, "I hope everything goes smoothly." General Hawk nods. "Good. I'm ready when you are." Wisp nods just a bit at that. "There anyone aboard who should be getting transferred over, with us?" General Hawk says, "I think Mr. Witwicky was planning to get back, but I believe he is waiting for Autobot escort." Wisp nods a little at that. "Understood. Will flight check the transport, then." General Hawk nods. "Carry on. Alert me for take-off." Wisp nods. "won't take more than a few moments for preflight." Wisp hurries for the Osprey, and climbs in Wisp takes control of V-22 Osprey #1567. She handles the controls expertly. General Hawk says, "I'll alert Admiral Haul of my departure." General Hawk radios up to the tower while Wisp prepares the Osprey. Wisp gets the Osprey onto ready status, moving to a standby takeoff position. General Hawk finishes his conversation with Keel-Haul, and waves goodbye to Interrogator and the troops before boarding his ride. Category:2011 Category:Flood TP Category:Logs